Sleepover
by MousouMachine
Summary: Caution: This story sucks. In every sleepover, there is a game. Most of the time, it's Truth or Dare. Other times, it's a board game. Well, in this story...IT'S TRUTH OR DARE! Be careful with the oh-so-powerful Kyouko. She's the queen of Truth or Dare. I don't own anything except for my story.
1. Kyouko's turn

_A.N: I don't own anything except for my story._

* * *

**At Yui's apartment [3rd person POV] (9:06 PM)...**

"This sleepover is about to get awesome!" yelled Kyouko, holding an empty water bottle.

"Oh no, what is it this time?" Ayano asked with a groan.

"Tonight, it's...TRUTH OR DARE!" Kyouko yelled while holding her hand in a fist in front of her.

"This is going to be good!" said Sakurako.

"You can practically smell the excitement," commented Chinatsu.

"Not again!" whined Himawari. "Last time was super embarassing."

"I'm looking forward to this," said Akari.

"You're here?!" everyone asked, surprised.

"YES! I was here the whole time!"

**Meanwhile, Yui was cooking dinner (possibly to avoid the possible events of the sleepover)...**

"I'll start!" said Kyouko. She spun the bottle. It slowed to a stop, pointing at Himawari.

"Here we go," Himawari rolled her eyes.

"Truth or dare?"

"Hmm...truth."

"Who do you masturbate to?"

"Wh-what kind of a question is that?!" Himawari yelled in both anger and embarrassment.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you still have to answer it," Kyouko said with a smirk.

"Fine," I said. I whispered Sakurako's name into her ear.

"Oh ho ho, I knew it!" Kyouko exclaimed proudly.

"Shut up!" Himawari yelled as she spun the bottle.

* * *

_A.N: My first chapters are always short for some reason. If you were wondering, the reason why Kyouko knew that Himawari masturbated was because of their last game. I'm not going to post the story of their last game though._

_Oooh, who did the bottle point to? What's going to happen to the rest of the characters? Look forward to the next chapter._


	2. Himawari's turn & Chinatsu's turn

_A.N: This may or may not be a short chapter. I'll try to add more events in this chapter._

* * *

**Himawari's turn (3rd person POV)...**

The bottle pointed at Chinatsu.

"Dare!" Chinatsu said, courageously.

Himawari stopped to think, for 10 seconds, before finally coming up with a good dare.

"I really wanted you to pick truth, but I guess dare works fine. I dare you to tell me why you stare at Akari-chan all the time."

Chinatsu crawled over to where Himawari was and whispered, "It's because of the time that I kissed her. It was better than I could ever imagine."

"Y-you what?!" Himawari practically yelled.

"Oooh, what did she say?" asked Kyouko.

"N-nothing important. Let's continue the game," Himawari said as Chinatsu crawled back to her spot in the circle.

**Chinatsu's turn (3rd person POV)...**

Chinatsu spun the bottle. At this point, everyone was super excited to play the game. The bottle slowed to a stop and pointed at Ayano.

"I-I'll take a dare..." stuttered Ayano.

"Hmmm, I dare you to kiss the person on your left!" Chinatsu said while pointing at Kyouko.

"WHAT?! No no no no no no no," Ayano refused.

"Hey, it's the rules," Chinatsu argued. "I'm sure she won't mind."

Chinatsu was right. Kyouko had an expression that was so happy, it was as if she saw a giant tub of Rum Raisin ice cream.

"I-I guess I have no choice," said Ayano.

She turned towards Kyouko, who was already starting to lean towards her. Ayano started to lean backwards. This action caused Kyouko to tackle her to get her to stop moving away. She quickly leaned downward towards Ayano's face. She pressed her lips against the tsundere's. Ayano kissed back, rubbing her tongue against Kyouko's lips, awaiting entrance. Kyouko responded and opened her mouth, entwining their tongues. Their kiss continued for 20 seconds, until they both had to pull away to catch their breath and continue the game.

Kyouko got off of Ayano and helped her up.

"It's your turn now," she stated.

"R-right," Ayano responded. She spun the bottle. It pointed towards an empty spot in the circle. Well, not completely empty. There was a trail of blood leading towards the bathroom.

"Chitose are you alright?!" yelled Ayano.

"I'm more than alright. I'm great!" She yelled back.

"O-okay," Ayano said, hesitantly. She spun the bottle again.

* * *

_A.N: Was the second chapter good? Was it bad? Give me a review or some feedback, please._

_I wonder what's going to happen with Sakurako, Akari, and Kyouko. Will Chitose be okay? How long does Yui take to cook?! She's probably waiting until the game is over._


	3. Ayano & Kyouko's turns

_A.N: Thanks, everyone, for viewing my stories! Please make sure you review, I love the feedback! Really short chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ayano's turn (still 3rd person POV)...**

The bottle stopped, pointing at Kyouko.

"TRUTH!" she yelled.

"D-did you enjoy that k-k-kiss?"

"OF COURSE I DID!" Kyouko shouted. She whispered in Ayano's ear, "Because it was with you~!"

Ayano mumbled something that nobody could hear and turned her head away from her crush, embarrassed.

"Let's get this game going again," Kyouko said as she spun the bottle.

**Kyouko's turn (same POV as always)...**

It slowed to a stop and pointed at Akari...no wait. A sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew the bottle, making it point at Sakurako.

"Dare!" Sakurako yelled as if nothing odd were going to happen to her.

Kyouko grinned devilishly.

"I dare you to sit in Himawari's lap, facing her, for the rest of the game!" Kyouko shouted while jumping up, landing on her feet, and pointing at Sakurako.

"HELL NO!"

"Tsundere~. You know you want to~," Kyouko teased. "Besides, it's the rules."

"F-fine. I'll do it then, s-since it's the rules..." Sakurako said in an embarrassed manner. She stood up and walked over to Himawari's lap. They both blushed a solid shade of red and looked in opposite directions. Then, Sakurako sat down in Himawari's lap and wrapped her legs around the bluenette's waist.

"D-d-d-don't do that!" Himawari stuttered.

"H-hey, it's not like I wanted to! It's just more comfortable this way," Sakurako responded.

"I-I guess it's f-fine then," Himawari said. She put her arms around the smaller girl's waist.

"W-w-wha-"

"If you're able to get comfortable, then it's only fair that I get to be comfortable too."

"O-okay then..." Sakurako said.

"Hey lovebirds, I don't want to interrupt, but we should continue the game," Chinatsu said and spun the bottle for Sakurako.

"W-we aren't lovebirds!" yelled the tsundere, Sakurako. "But, thanks for spinning the bottle for me."

* * *

_A.N: SORRY, SAKURAKO! You know you loved it though~!_

_Sorry, viewers, for the short chapters. It seems that I can't make myself write longer ones._

_Let's see...what else? Oh yeah. I'll work on my other story soon (hopefully)! I've been busy with school work. I have Science Fair and History Day at the same time! Gosh._

_Mata ashita ne!_


	4. Sakurako's Turn

_A.N: [All italicized words in the story are what the author is saying.] WHAT THE F**K?! MY D*MN LAPTOP! I SHOULD REALLY GET A NEW ONE, THIS ONE'S A PIECE OF SH*T! Sorry, viewers. My laptop was being mean to me. This is my 7th attempt of trying to get this story finished. Yes, I was trying to type this out. I'm so sorry that I didn't update my other story lately. I think I'll delete it. Everybody, please give me feedback. I need to know if I should delete any stories or not. I also need to make sure that there's someone that cares! Anyway, this was one heck of a long author's note. I don't own anything (except for this odd story)._

* * *

The bottle pointed at Akari.

_Oh sh*t. Forgot something._

**Sakurako's turn [same POV]** _There we go_**...**

The bottle pointed at Akari.

"IT'S POINTING AT AKARI!" yelled Kyouko.

"OKAY!" yelled Sakurako.

"Could you please stop yelling in my face?" asked Himawari.

"Sorry," said Sakurako. "Akari-chan, choose your DEATH!"

"D-death?"

"YES!"

"D-death by dare," Akari said, scared of her upcoming death.

"I dare you to go naked for the rest of the game!"

"A-alright..." Akari said as she started to strip.

"NYAA~!" screamed Chinatsu as she ran into the bathroom, leaving a trail of blood. The others looked away from Akari.

"Done," Akari said, sitting back down, cross-legged.

"Chinatsu, come back! And bring Chitose with you!" Kyouko yelled towards the bathroom. The 2 girls walked back to their spots in the circle.

Chinatsu blushed and looked away from her crush.

"Why is Akaza-san naked?" asked Chitose.

"She was dared," Ayano responded.

"Oh, the game's still going on?"

"Yep."

"Nice."

"Akari, a-aren't you cold?" Chinatsu asked, still looking away.

"Yeah, it's freezing," Akari said. _OwO this'll be interesting..._

"C-come over here," Chinatsu was still blushing.

The naked Akari crawled over to Chinatsu, who was trying to keep from passing out. Chinatsu wrapped her arms around Akari, their chests pressing up against each other.

"Awww~!" everybody smiled.

"Sh-shut up!" Chinatsu tried to yell, but it failed and came out as a half-whisper-half-normal.

Akari used the short amount of extra time to inhale the sweet scent of her crush. Chinatsu released Akari from her embrace and they stared at each other's eyes, lost in a complete daze.

"Hey, lovers," Kyouko said. "Snap out of it."

"Ah, sorry," Akari and Chinatsu said.

"Hey hey, dinner's ready!" called Yui from the kitchen.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" everyone yelled and rushed to the table.

* * *

_A.N: THE END. I am probably going to make a sequel or something. I NEED TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORY!_


End file.
